Hydrocarbon drilling and production systems require various components to access and extract hydrocarbons from subterranean earthen formations. Such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the hydrocarbons, such as oil and natural gas, are extracted. The wellhead assembly may include a variety of components, such as valves, fluid conduits, controls, casings, hangers, and the like to control drilling and/or extraction operations. In some operations, hangers, such as tubing or casing hangers, may be used to suspend strings (e.g., piping for various fluid flows into and out of the well) in the well. Such hangers may be disposed or received in a housing, spool, or bowl. In addition to suspending strings inside the wellhead assembly, the hangers provide sealing to seal the interior of the wellhead assembly and strings from pressure inside the wellhead assembly. In some applications, individual hydraulic lines are run from a drilling platform to the wellhead for hydraulically operating specific actuators of a running tool for installing hangers and their associated packoff assemblies, as well as other components. Also, some packoff assemblies and other wellhead components may require torque for proper setting, requiring rotation of the drill string from which the running tool is suspended, which may tangle or damage hydraulic lines or other components of the well system. Further, misalignment between the hanger installed by the running tool and the wellhead or spool in which the hanger is received may necessitate future adjustment prior to the completion of drilling operations.